


Season Sex: The Only F-Word Is Fun

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Let's Players AU, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 20: Dirty innuendos are completely normal during Minecraft Let's Plays - at least when Jensen and Misha are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season Sex: The Only F-Word Is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Soo many shoutouts in this:
> 
> 1) [Team PietSmiet](https://www.youtube.com/user/PietSmittie), ihr Nougatschnitten.  
> 2) [Starbomb](https://play.spotify.com/artist/1DLBs2535MM32RYqirYYY4?play=true&utm_source=open.spotify.com&utm_medium=open) and their [amazing song](http://howtumblrruinedmylife.tumblr.com/post/105611134013) on their amazing new album ["Player Select"](http://www.amazon.com/Player-Select-Explicit-Starbomb/dp/B00Q001A58/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1421790547&sr=8-1&keywords=starbomb).  
> 3) Yahtzee Croshaw and his [Zero Punctuation Minecraft review](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wgQvij3rVE).

“Helloooo and welcome, dudes and dudettes, to season- wait, what season is it?” Jensen sounds confused.

“Season six,” Jared provides from the front of their little formation.

“Season six of Minecraft with J-rod, TheJackles, Mishmaster and the awesome, the great, the wonderful--”

“Yeah, I'm here, too,” Felicia interrupts him amused. “Dork.”

“Hey!” Misha protests.

“C'mon, we gotta get off the spawn point before it becomes night,” Jensen says, heading north. “So, what are we looking for?”

Jared's clunky figure in its Optimus Prime skin looks around. “I don't know, what are we building this time? Any plans?”

“I haven't thought about it yet,” Felicia adds. As a true believer, her avatar wears the generic standard-clothes. “But I won't build a farm like last season, I can tell you that. Only for Misha to blow it up again- no way.” She's teasing, amusement in her voice.

Still, Misha has to defend his honor. “Jared said the button was for an elevator, I couldn't have known that there was dynamite all around me!”

Jared cackles.

“Guys, focus. Where are we going?”

Jensen's Captain America turns around a bit, as does Felicia's character.

Jared looks to the north-east and says, “What about that mountain over there? Looks like there's a plain around it, and if there's a village anywhere around, that would be really cool to build stuff on.”

“It looks like a vagina. A clunky one,” Felicia adds amused.

Jared promptly starts laughing while Jensen “Ewwww”s into the microphone of his headset on reflex.

“We know you swing the other way, Jay,” Felicia chuckles. “Still, we could build something in the cleft in the middle... dibs on that.”

“In that case,” Jensen states. “I'm gonna build a giant golden penis out of glowstone right beside it.”

“I don't know how anyone on here ever tried to keep a thing so simple and innocent as Minecraft PG-rated,” Misha says and clucks his tongue. “Seriously.”

“Well, we could still say it's a giant golden creeper, right?” Jensen suggests.

“With incredibly huge feet,” Misha adds skeptically.

“You know what they say about guys with huge feet,” Jensen laughs.

Misha can't help but join. “Oh, I know. For one, you have big hands.”

“Guys,” Jared interrupts them, running forward. “C'mon, let's dig. It's getting dark outside.”

***  
  
“I need a bed,” Misha sighs after having been blown up by the third creeper in a row and subsequently having had to run to their village from the spawn point three times in a row.

The others are too busy with laughing to react.

So Misha does what he needs to until Felicia shrieks. “Hey! Who murdered our one and only pink sheep?”

“I needed a bed!” Misha defends himself.

“You could've used scissors, you know! You didn't need to kill it for the wool!”

“Didn't have any scissors, and there weren't any in the storage room,” Misha defends himself.

“Then trade with the villagers, for Christ's sake!”

“Didn't have enough raw chicken to trade for emeralds,” Misha mumbles. “Alright, I'm sorry. I wanted a pink bed.”

Jensen throws in, “You know that doesn't work. It's gonna be red.”

“But... in my mind, I'll always know that the bed is made of pink wool.”

Felicia sighs, more amused than actually angry. She really puts up with a lot from the guys.

“Fine, I'll go catch you a new one,” Misha offered. “Jay, can you help me? You're the expert on pink things.”

“Ha-fucking-ha, the gay guy likes pink things, you're so funny,” Jensen deadpans, an eye-roll implied.

“As I've just proven, I like pink things, too,” Misha states, and Jared is once again muting himself just so he doesn't laugh all over their conversation and the recording is ruined once again.

At least they learned that from last season.

***  
  
“Done!” Jensen announces. “Everybody come on out!”

“Sorry, still in the dungeon, I can't,” Jared says, followed by a hissing sound. “Oh no. No nonono--”

“Jared?”

There's a loud boom and everyone holds their breath, but no message appears on the screen. “You survived the creeper?”

“Barely,” Jared sounds hurried and agitated, and then there's the clacking of bones off-screen, and the sound of an arrow whistling by. “Shit!” Jared curses. “Not here, come on. Shit, I left my bow in storage, I'm so fucked.”

_> J-rod tried to swim in lava._

“Fucking knockback of those fucking skeletons, I swear to fucking-”

“Hey Jared, the only F-word is fun,” Misha laughs into his microphone, just like Felicia and Jensen do. For a moment, it's so loud that they can't hear what Jared says.

“What?” Jensen asks, trying to catch his breath.

“I said, what are you compensating for?” Jared teases, now appearing beside them after respawning in his house.

“Oh, I don't have any reason to compensate for anything,” Jensen replies smugly. “Isn't that right, Misha?”

The figure clad in diamond armor beside him looks up and down the giant, golden penis statue, and it looks like Misha's nodding.

“Yeah, I can personally vouch for that,” Misha deadpans.

Felicia adds, completely unfazed, “It does look like a giant creeper, though.”

“Well, would a creeper do this?” Jensen chuckles, “Look at the top.”

“Yeah?” Misha asks when a couple seconds tick by without anything happening.

“Keep looking,” Jensen orders while his figure runs around the statue.

It takes him another few seconds, then there's a sudden explosion, white smoke forming on top of the statue.

Everyone pretty much falls off their chair laughing.

“How did you do that?” Misha asks, wiping tears from his eyes a minute later.

“Some redstone, a couple videos to watch as a tutorial, a catapult and some dynamite,” Jensen smirks. “And about two hours of work.”

“Is he always that thorough?” Jared prompts, still wheezing.

“Yes,” Misha answers smugly.

***  
  
The video stops at the ten-minute-mark like it's 2011 again, and you leave a thumbs up.

The most liked comment on the video is “Seriously, Jensen and Misha are a thing, right? I'm not hallucinating?” followed by a reply from J-rod himself. “Definitely not. It'd be annoying, though, if they weren't so perfect for each other.”

That, on the other hand, is commented by both TheJackles and Mishmaster, both saying “Sap.”

You leave a like on each of those, too, before you close the browser and head to bed.


End file.
